A New Love to Be Found
by FanaticArmy
Summary: those emerald green eyes haunted me, even in my dreams. wasnt it just a week ago that i had told Lissa that my favorite color was emerald green? and then this guy just waltzs into my life with those mezmerizing eyes? who the hell is Adrian Ivashkov?
1. Chapter 1

**diclamier: sadly, i own nothing of vampire academy. the lovely Richelle Mead owns everything except for Arianna and the plot i have in this story... :)**

"Rose, what's your favorite color?"

I looked at Lissa and tilted my head, giving her a questioning look.

"What?" she said a fake look of hurt on her face. "I can't ask my best friend a question?"

"No, you can, just not stupid ones like that" I replied teasing her.

Lissa groaned and sat down in a huff, all the while glaring at me. I could tell through the bond that she was genuinely curious, although I had no idea why. Was it Christmas time already? No, Christmas wasn't for another month. My birthday? Nope not that either. So what could it be?

"Green…" I said finally.

"Green?" Lissa said perking up. "What shade of green? Lime, blue-green, jungle green? Come on Rose! You've got to help me!"

"I don't know!" I said suddenly frustrated. "What up with the twenty questions anyway?"

"Just answer the question! It's not that hard!" Lissa said sounding annoyed.

"Fine…. Emerald green…. I guess…" I said "happy now?"

"Extremely" Lissa said smiling like she just won a million bucks. I probed into her mind knowing that she would be too distracted to tell and tried to find out what the big deal was about my favorite color. I couldn't find it.

"Why green?" a new voice asked.

Faster than lightning I jumped up and pulled Lissa behind me, my guardian instincts kicking in. I mentally kicked myself when I realized that I didn't have a stake on me. but it turns out I didn't need one. It was a dhampir, a dhampir girl no less. And she was, gorgeous there were no other words for it.

She had long wavy chestnut hair that had dark blonde and auburn highlights in it. She was shorter than me. Maybe 5'2. But what she didn't have in height she defiantly had in curves. I envied her for her small waist. It wasn't as small as a Moroi's but it was pretty damn close. Her face looked like it was airbrushed with high, sharp cheekbones and flawless skin. She was tan. Like California tan and to make it worse, it was natural. She had mossy green eyes that were rimmed in gold, like a cats. But there was a crazy, unhinged twinkle in her eye that made her look like someone that would be fun to party with and do stupid stuff with. But judging from Lissa's gasp her aura must've been pretty crazy too. But no matter how crazy I thought she was, nothing could've prepared me for what Lissa said next.

"She's shadow kissed!" Lissa whispered frantically.

"What!" I almost shouted.

"Look into my mind and look at her aura." Lissa said quietly.

I entered her mind and saw the world through Lissa's eyes. The girl was just as pretty in Lissa's mind as she was in my mind but it was her aura that I was staring at. Lissa wasn't kidding. She was shadow kissed. Her aura was rimmed in black just like mine. But how was that possible?

"You must be a spirit user..." the girl said quietly. "I'm right aren't I?"

I didn't think I could get anymore shocked. But then she uttered her next words and I realized that I shouldn't have talked so fast.

"oh! Where are my manners! Hi, my name is Arianna Ivashkov, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said giving us a big perfect smile.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**hope you enjoyed! comment and review!**

**lemme now your thought ideas and stuff!**

**xoxo**

**FanaticArmy :)**

**Bites&&&Kisses **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY part whatsoever of VA, it all comes from the wonderful creative brain of Richelle Mead. The only things I own are the plot and Arianna **

Chapter 2

When I said all hell broke loose, I didn't mean strigoi attacked. I mean I went to Arianna or whatever and slapped her. "Bullshit!" I yelled at her face. "You can't be an Ivashkov! You're a dhampir! So stop lying and tell me the truth! .You?"

"Rose! Back off! You're scaring her!" Lissa said worriedly.

"Haha, you're worried that I'm scaring her? Lissa don't you understand? She could hurt you!" I said. "Now tell me Arianna, who the hell are you?"

"No bitch. Why don't you tell me this? Who the fuck do you think you are? Slapping me and then trying to demand answers from me? Now why don't YOU tell me who YOU are because I already fucking told you, .! Ok? so back off1" Arianna yelled at me.

I liked this girl… she had an attitude that reminded me of someone. Oh wait, that's someone's me… but how the hell is she an Ivashkov? She's a dhampir for crying out loud! So being the rose Hathaway I am, I asked her.

"How the hell are you an Ivashkov if you're a dhampir?" I smirked. Explain that bitch.

"Well that's easy to explain" she said with a smirk. "My dad is obviously an Ivashkov. He had a fling with a dhampir, produced me, then 2 years later was stuck with me when my mom dropped me off and left without a trace." The look she was giving me made me want to take that slender neck of hers and snap it like a twig.

"He didn't send you off?" Lissa asked wonder filling her voice. "He let you live with him, let you have his last name?"

"Well obviously! Hence the 'Ivashkov' last name. Well, I didn't exactly stay with him… I stayed in his second mansion, lived off his unlimited credit card and hung out with my brother. It was a pretty chill life. But then I turned sixteen and he sent me here." She said 'here' like a disgusting thing. "But enough about me, you still haven't told me a thing about you!" she said, all of a sudden turning happy. It was like a switch going on in her. One second she sounds bitter and sarcastic the next all happy and preppy. Once again showing that crazy edge, that surrounds all shadow kissed people.

"I'm Lissa Dragomir, and this is my best friend Ro-"

"I'm rose Hathaway." I said cutting Lissa off. I wanted to throw my last name at this little girl. She thought she was all that being and Ivashkov and shit. Well nothing beats having Janine Hathaway as a mother. Nothing. I usually never played the 'mom' card but she was pissing me off and I enjoyed the look of shock that passed across her face as she registered who I was. But just as fast as it came, it left leaving a cool mask in place. Damn this girl was seriously starting to piss me off.

"oh, _you're_ Rose Hathaway?" she said plopping down on a stomp.

I didn't like the way she said that.

"Yeah, I am. But sorry little girl, I don't give autographs out to just _anyone…"_ take that bitch.

But all I got was a lazy smile. "Don't you have some big bad guardian training to do?" she said

"Yeah which is more then I bet I can say for you! I bet you've never trained in your life!" I snapped at her.

"So the rumors are true..." she said, her dark green eyes probing me.

I admit it, I took the bait. "What rumors?" I demanded

"They say you're unstable. That you being shadow kissed makes you just as dangerous as you are good. They say that they aren't sure if they can make you a guardian because they don't know when you'll snap. And they're afraid. Afraid of you and quite frankly, I'm afraid too. Afraid for you though. How long till spirit overcomes you entirely? Will it be the same for me?" she rambled to me all the while staring at me with those dark cat eyes.

Now I was the one who was scared. Clearly whoever was her bondmate wasn't here to help her through the darkness and Lissa and I both knew how dangerous that could be.

"You said your favorite color was emerald green? Hehe well then you'll love my little surprise. Haha. This is just so perfect! Oh! You're here! Finally and now the real fun starts!" Arianna continued to ramble and laugh hysterically then all of a sudden she looked at me and said "and then it starts" and she passed out.

"ARIANNA!" a new voice yelled and caught her with faster reflexes then I though a moroi could. "Arianna, you shouldn't wander off!" the moroi scolded her and for a second I thought he might have been crazy too. But then he looked up and I gasped.

Mesmerizing cat eyes bore into my brown ones and I could clearly see that he had no trace of craziness in his eyes. In his brilliant Emerald Green eyes.

**hehe Adrian has arrived! and Arianna seems a tad crazy... don't you love her?**

**comment and review for another update! **

**XOXOXO**

**FanticArmy :) **

**Bites&&&Kisses **


End file.
